


Over the TeamSpeak

by justalittlefunky



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dildos, Gay, M/M, No Sex, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, this time..., vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlefunky/pseuds/justalittlefunky
Summary: Live stream gone wrong. I think that’s all you need to know.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286





	Over the TeamSpeak

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this forever ago at like, 2 in the morning, as most of my fics are. I’ve been told that it’s still pretty good, though. Enjoy it!!!

How his career had come to this? Zak wouldn’t be able to tell you. But right now, he currently had a vibrating dildo up his ass as he streamed Minecraft with his best friend, BadBoyHalo, otherwise known as Darryl. The thing inside of him was constantly at a low speed. Bearable, but somewhat distracting. Whenever someone donated, which was more often than Zak had anticipated, the speed would crank up a certain amount depending on the amount of money that was given. No one knew what was happening except for him, but that’s what was so enjoyable about this. He could be called out at any moment if he gave too much away. Knowing this, he tried his best to remain calm and collected and quiet, or at least look like it.

Of course, a few people noticed when Zak would twitch a few times over the face cam and Darryl noticed when his friend’s voice would get just a bit too high when he spoke, but other than that, his situation had gone completely unnoticed. That was until a few moments later when he was letting people on his stream dare him to do things and someone dared him to tell Darryl that he loved him. He’d done it before, so where’s the harm in doing it again? 

“Hey, Bad,” he said over the TeamSpeak as he did some parkour over a few blocks, a common pastime when he was talking to someone.

“Yeah?” Darryl replied. He was on the other side of the map trying to find where his friend had gone.

“I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“Skeppy, no, we aren’t doing this again!”

“I love you!”

“Skeppy!”

“I. Love. You!”

“I love you too?”

“I LOVE YOU!”

“WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT ME SAY HERE?!”

“I love you.”

“I already said that!”

Zak had started saying the words “I love you” over and over again, back-to-back, when someone sent in a particularly large donation and cranked the speed of the vibrator inside of him up to the max.

“I love yo-UgHGhG~!”

“Uh...Skeppy?”

“Hah...yes...Bad...?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fi-NE~! Just...feeling good...”

Darryl made a skeptical noise. Of course, this is Darryl we’re talking about, so he didn’t catch on to Zak’s situation, even though Zak was sure that he should’ve. He’s too innocent for his own good.

Thank the lords above that Zak had remembered to lower his head so that his webcam could only see the top half of his face, otherwise the people watching the stream would’ve seen him open his mouth in a voiceless moan. His fans could still see the way his eyes rolled up into his head, but they would probably just think he was looking at the ceiling for whatever reason, so he was safe. He just felt so good. Maybe if he started moving just a little, he could feel even better...

He started rocking his hips slightly in his chair as he put his head on the table to completely hide his face from the view of the webcam. He bit his lip. Oh yeah, that felt better alright.

“Skeppy, are you still there?” Darryl’s voice suddenly came through Zak’s headphones, surprising him a little, but his mind was fuzzy with prolonged arousal, so it didn’t startle him as much as it usually would’ve.

“Y-yeah...I’m...hah~...I’m here...” he responded, beginning to rock his hips a little faster and reaching into his pants with one hand to start jacking himself off in sync with his hip movements so he wouldn’t be too disappointed when the speed of the vibrator inevitably shifted back to its original softly-vibrating state. But for now, when the thing was still cranked up to the max, it was nearly overstimulating.

It was getting hard to keep quiet, but if Zak said that didn’t arouse the hell out of him, he’d be lying.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Darryl asked, moving his player over to where Zak’s was no longer jumping over and on top of blocks, but staying completely still as if the man was AFK, which he obviously wasn’t. “You seem a little...off.”

“I already t-told you...” Zak responded, nearly whining as the vibrator finally changed back to the lowest setting, “I just f-feel...very, very good...”

Why he was saying things that could so easily give him away? He wanted to see how much he could get away with. This was so risky, but the thrill of it boosted Zak’s arousal tenfold. He really needed to do this more often...

“Well, if you’re in a good mood, why don’t we do some PvP?”

PvP? If he didn’t do good in PvP, everyone would notice something was up. There’s a good amount of risk there.

‘Perfect,’ Skeppy thought, taking his hand out of his pants and wiping it on a nearby towel he had previously put on his desk before starting the stream, ‘all I’ve gotta do is fight normally and I can feel good without anyone finding out. I’m getting close, I just need a little more...’

“Okay, s-sure.”

The two of them quickly hopped into one of the server’s PvP arenas where people immediately tried to kill them. Darryl was doing pretty well right off the bat, but it took Zak some time to focus properly. Just as he had actually got (at least slightly) in the right state of mind to fight people and someone ran up to fight him, someone donated. It wasn’t as large of a donation as the last one, but it still caused to vibration to shift to half of the max. Zak, not expecting the sudden change, let out a strange high-pitched noise.

“Oh, god...Bad...help...” he said weakly, trying his best to run away from the person attacking him, but failing with the renewed fuzziness in his mind.

“I’m helping, I’m helping!” Darryl exclaimed, rushing to kill the person attacking Zak and, thankfully, succeeding.

Once Zak and Darryl we’re both hidden from the sight of the other players in the arena, Darryl audibly sighed in relief.

“Skeppy, what happened? You should’ve easily been able to take that guy down, you muffin!”

“I-I’m sorry, Bad, I just...ohhhh~, I feel s-s-so gooood~.”

Now, Zak had been doing this for at least an hour and a half, it was only a matter of time before his mind started breaking against the pleasure, but he hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. He needed to end the stream and get off the TeamSpeak. This was going horribly wrong...

Zak ignored Darryl’s questions of what he was talking about in favor of shutting down the stream, which he successfully did...but whilst he was rushing to turn it off, he accidentally, in the most cartoonish way possible, knocked over a specific remote on his desk. To his dismay, the remote landed, in the most CARTOONISH WAY POSSIBLE, face-down on the ground and cranked the speed of the vibrator to the max once again, but this time, it was pulsating.

As hard as Zak tried to leave the TeamSpeak, he was in a whole other world at this point. He could barely move without the toy inside of him pressing against his prostate and sending hot bolts of pleasure through his body. He couldn’t control his voice anymore, which was only mildly concerning to him at the moment. He was too drunk on arousal to care too much.

“Zak, are you alright?” Zak vaguely heard through his pleasure-drunken haze. “You’re making some strange noises over there...”

“D-D-Darryl~, I c-can’t think! I-it feels too good~!” He replied, not even thinking. It was basically impossible to think right now.

His hips moved on their own and started roughly rocking back and forth in his chair. He had to grip the edge of his desk to stop his hands from darting to his crotch.

With the sounds he was making, gasping breaths and loud moans and pathetic whimpers, Zak thought that Darryl would’ve left the TeamSpeak, but strangely enough, he never heard the all too familiar “user has disconnected”. So he was just sitting there listening to this? Damn, why was the thought of being heard like this by his best friend turning him on so much?

“Oh, god~! Oh, I’m close, I’m s-so c-c-close~!” He whined, fully aware that he was everything he said could be heard loud and clear. If felt good right now, he’d deal with the consequences later.

Then, all at once, the world felt like it broke. Zak’s ears rang, his heart pounded, his vision turned white and for what felt like ages, he literally couldn’t see, but the remarkably irresistible contentment and pleasure that soaked his entire being made up for that. He could vaguely feel the vibrator automatically shut off, as it had been set to do when a large amount of pressure was applied to it. His mouth felt dry like he had spoken a lot, so he must’ve spewed out some random things without thinking about it once his orgasm finally got to him, but he wouldn’t know what he even said. The only person that would know is...Darryl......oh SHIT.

“Darl...” Zak tried to say his friend’s name, but apparently, he came so hard, he couldn’t talk properly. 

He was still out of breath and getting air into his lungs proved to be a fairly difficult task, so he almost missed the unusually quiet voice of Darryl through his headphones. “...yes...?”

“I’m sho shahrryyyyy...” oh, god, he sounded stupid right now, “I jus feltoo guud...”

“Shouldn’t I be the one that’s sorry? I mean...I could’ve left at any time to spare you some embarrassment, but...”

“But wut...?”

“...you were making some pretty nice sounds...I just...I couldn’t leave with you sounding like that.”

Zak paused, his brain working its hardest to understand what Darryl was trying to say with its current state, but when he finally comprehended it, his face started tingling with an unfamiliar burn, although he knew what it was.

“T-thass embarsssing...I’m blushin cuz’a you...” he slurred, “y-you hafta dooit too...”

“Huh?”

“Putt y-your haannd on your feeal-guud-place...”

“My...feel-good-place?”

“Ye...y’know...yur cock...”

“W-what?! You want me to put my hand on my...?”

Zak made a noise of affirmation. Was he seriously asking Darryl to jack off? Yes, he was.

“Zak, you realize what you’re asking, right?”

“You needa doitt or ima bee embarssed foreveranever an’ I wun talk to yuu...”

There was silence in Zak’s headphones for a while, but soon enough, there was a small “fine...I’m hard anyway...” and the familiar pop of a bottle lid that Zak had heard just a couple hours ago when he was putting the dildo in his ass. Speaking of that, the remote was still on the ground, wasn’t it? He should probably pick that up...

Zak sluggishly leaned over in his chair and grabbed the remote off the ground, the dildo inside him moving as he did so. Just that tiny movement did things to him that no normal person could ever fathom. His sensitivity was through the roof after his first orgasm, but was that gonna stop him from doing it again? No, of course not. The sensitivity just made things better, even if it hurt sometimes.

It was a few seconds after he picked up the remote that Zak began to hear small moans and grunts in his ears along with a quiet slapping sound. Damn, Darryl was actually doing it. Well, no matter. Even if Zak hadn’t fully expected it, that doesn’t mean it turned him on any less. He felt his dick swell up in seconds, growing to full hardness in record time and pushing against the front of his pants. He ground against his chair, unconsciously, but at just the right angle to send shocks through his body. He twitched harshly, moaning softly.

“Yeah...jus lik dat...”

Zak pressed one of the buttons on the remote, deciding to start at a low speed and then work his way up. Although, with his current sensitivity, the lowest setting felt like the max. He was a mess in seconds. Well, even more of a mess than he already was.

“Zak...” Darryl moaned over the TeamSpeak that, thankfully, no one else was on.

Oh my god. Darryl was actually jacking off and he was listening. Fuck, he was getting off to it! 

“O-oh yeS~! FUCK! Oh, ShIT~! K-kEep goiNg!” Zak screamed. He was definitely gonna get a complaint about that...

His body tensed and relaxed as the pleasure coursed through his body so aggressively that any real attempt at movement was futile. He couldn’t control his body anymore. When his hand moved to palm his dick through his pants, it wasn’t on his own accord. When he started grinding against his chair, making the head of the dildo scrape against his insides and push at his prostate, he hadn’t even put any thought into it. His hand’s gyrations and his hips movements were something he couldn’t control, not like he wanted anything less.

Zak pressed the second button on the remote, heightening his pleasure by tenfold. He was shaking at this point. Noises were barely even coming out of his mouth since his voice was so hoarse. All he could do was shiver and shake whilst whimpers and broken moans were the only sounds he could make. But, hey, he could actually speak now!

“Feels...too...g-good,” he moaned weakly, seeming to spur Darryl on by the way his moaning got louder through the TeamSpeak, “so...fucking...s-sensitive...”

“Don’t you dare stop making those noises, Zak...ohhhh yesss~...”

Zak could barely focus, but he somehow heard Darryl through the fuzz in his mind. He would’ve made an effort if he physically could’ve, but he wasn’t in control of his own body at the moment. His carnal urges had taken over and every movement he made was from his body’s deep, irresistible lust. Thankfully though, his body seemed to be completing Darryl’s request on its own, even if the sounds he was making weren’t very strong or loud.

“I’m gonna cum, Zak,” Darryl said, his voice going quiet when he said the third word. Even now, he’s a shy little thing, ain’t he?

“I-I’ll do it wITH y-you~...” Zak whined quietly. Fuck, he wanted it so bad. Was it bad to want to cum at the same time as your best friend? Right now, Zak didn’t think it was.

Somewhere in between the moans and groans and mind-breaking sensations, Zak’s hand had slipped into his pants and started gliding up and down his shaft.

Before he knew it, Zak came. And hard. So hard, in fact, that he couldn’t even hear it when Darryl called out his name when his own orgasm washed over him. He didn’t make any noise, he knew he didn’t. He couldn’t feel anything. He was floating in everything nice all at once. Pleasure, calm, and space.

It felt like years before his body gave him back control and he drifted back down to Earth. He flexed his fingers, sharply exhaling when his digits grazed his over-sensitive member. He straightened his back, wincing as his spine set itself back into its original position, cracking almost painfully. Almost. He tried to move his legs but found that they were too shaky to do so properly, so he gave up on that pretty quick. He cracked his neck, pulled his hand out of his pants and wiped it on the towel he put on his desk, and finally, adjusted his hips. His vision flashed white.

“Oh fuck...” he whispered, not wanting Darryl to hear. Wait...Darryl... Was he still on the TeamSpeak?

Zak listened closely and could hear the faint breathing of his friend in his headphones. Yeah, he was still there.

“Darryl...?”

“...yeah...?”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, but I have some questions I want to be answered.”

“I’ll answer anything. You deserve it.”

“You bet I do.”


End file.
